The distractions caused by operating a mobile communications device, such as a wireless phone and/or a mobile tablet, while in a moving vehicle may result in life threatening accidents. For example, a driver operating a moving vehicle would need to use one hand to hold his/her mobile device and/or split his/her attention between watching the road and dialing a number or reading a text message or email. In the recent years, significant effort has been focused on preventing access to mobile communications devices while operating a motor vehicle.